A Place Far From Home
A Place Far From Home is 31st episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on April 6th, 2008 in USA. Plot The brawlers are all sent to the Doom Dimension by Masquerade. After Shun, Marucho, Runo and Julie manage to encounter Dan and Drago, the battle brawlers are then confronted by the six legendary soldiers of Vestroia. After an introduction from the soldiers, Dan, Marucho, Shun, Runo and Julie, are all dispersed to the world of tests. Marucho and Julie are able to pass their test with flying colors. As a reward, the two have new evolved bakugan, Preyas, Angelo, Diablo and Subterra Hammer Gorem. The next person to face the test is Shun Kazami. Shun and Skyress find themselves in a city, slowly examining the city, and soon acknowledging the city is far off from being normal. All is deserted, there is no one to be seen. Soon, Shun is convinced that his test is about being iscolated from society. He mocks the test stating it is far too easy. As Shun ponders aroung the town he meets a young girl who is really eager to play. Shun plays along as the role of the chaser and the little girl runs away from him. As Shun uses his ninja skills to tag her, the game subsides. The young girl takes Shun to a hill to gaze at the sunset as Shun and Skyress find something very strange about the sun. Aftre a while they discover the sun never sets and Shun discover the young girl is really his mother when she was young. Things turn for the worst for Shun as his mother challenges Shun to a brawl with the legendary Ventus soldier, Oberus. Shun's mother starts off with a Ventus Manion which is easilly defeated by Shun's Ravenoid. Things start going hectic for Shun as his mother unleashes the powerful Legendary Ventus Soldier, Oberus. Together, Ravenoid and Monarus are still no match for Oberus. With one ability being activated, Oberus sends Monarus back to Shun, although defeats Ravenoid, evening the game. Monarus is then defeated by Shun's mom's brawling skills. Oberus starts to play mind tricks on Shun while Skyress is busy fending off Oberus. Shun hallucinates due to the tricks Oberus is playing on him. Meanwhile, Skyress is trying her hardest to snap Shun out of his halluciation, but is taken down by Oberus and burns as she burns to the ground. Shun starts to realise that he needs his friends to move on, and that each one of his friends are important as ever. By the time Shun realises this, it is far too late. Skyress has perished and Shun mourns over her loss. Drops of Shun's tears fall on Skyress' Ability card. A sudden beaming light appears on the card and transforms into a completly new ability. Bakugan Debuts *Storm Skyress Bakugan Seen *Skyress *Storm Skyress *Oberus *Monarus * Bee Striker * Ravenoid * Manion Gallery Bakugan_ep_31_a.png Bakugan_ep_31_b.png Bakugan_ep_31_c.png Bakugan_ep_31_d.png Bakugan_ep_31_e.png Bakugan ep 31 f.png Bakugan_ep_31_g.png Bakugan_ep_31_h.png Bakugan_ep_31_i.png Bakugan_ep_31_J.png Bakugan_ep_31_k.png Bakugan_ep_31_m.png Ventus_challenge.png Video thumb|400px|left Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan episodes